The Walking Dead (TV Series)
The Walking Dead is an American horror television drama series developed by Frank Darabont. It is based on the Comic Series of the same name by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. The series stars Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes, a police officer who gets shot in the line of duty and awakens from a coma to find the world dominated by the literal walking dead (Walkers). He sets out to find his family and encounters some other survivors along the way. The title of the series refers to the survivors, and not the actual zombies,http://www.thewalkingdead.com/tv/the-story-tv/ though it could equally be taken to mean both the survivors and the zombies. In September 2013, a companion series was announced by AMC.'Walking Dead' spin-off series is officially in the works Entertainment Weekly (September 16, 2013) Dave Erickson, writer and producer of AMC's Low Winter Sun, is confirmed to be the showrunner. In March 2014, Robert Kirkman has noted that the new series is not technically a spin-off, because none of the characters from the TV Series will be involved.Spin-off lands a showrunner - www.uproxx.com (Mar 28, 2014) Kirkman also said that the new series will be unrelated to the comics, different characters, different location. (The location has been revealed as Los Angeles, California.)The Walking Dead Spin-Off TV Series Is Unrelated To Comics According To Robert Kirkman, comicbook.com, (April 9, 2014). In February 2019, AMC announced that The Walking Dead: World Beyond is in development as part of the "Walking Dead Universe" promised by Chief Content Officer Scott Gimple almost a year prior.AMC Announces They’re Developing A Second Walking Dead Spin-off, Skybound, (February 28. 2019). Development Many networks were approached by producers Gale Anne Hurd, Frank Darabont, and Robert Kirkman, among them well-known ones like NBC and HBO, though all of them refused to accept the show due its extremely violent and gory story. Some even going as far as proposing a "story without zombies".http://www.huffingtonpost.com/jim-hill/walking-dead-amc_b_1968726.html Eventually, AMC took the show. In March 2010, it was announced that it ordered 6 episodes to be filmed. The filming began on the fifteenth of May, 2010. The episodes debuted on AMC on October 31, 2010.AMC Orders Up Six Episodes of The Walking Dead! Dread Central. (March 29, 2010).Zalben, Alex. Zombies Invade AMC as The Walking Dead Moves to Pilot. AMC. (January 21, 2010).Start Date Set for The Walking Dead Pilot. Dread Central. (February 10, 2010).Wigler, Josh. 'The Walking Dead' Gets Six-Episode Order From AMC. MTV. (March 29, 2010).TV: AMC Already Picks Up Six Episodes of 'The Walking Dead'!. Bloody Disgusting. (March 29, 2010). Executive Producer Frank Darabont said that the TV Series was not intended to be a miniseries. AMC ordered 13 episodes for the second season.http://www.aintitcool.com/node/44448AMC's Zombie thriller THE WALKING DEAD Is No Miniseries!!. Ain't It Cool News. (March 30, 2010). The second season debuted on October 16, 2011 at 9 p.m. with a 90-minute premiere episode "What Lies Ahead". Frank Darabont was released from being the showrunner and replaced by Glen Mazzara (writer of the episode "Wildfire" in the first season). Darabont's departure has been surrounded in controversy, with magazine articles claiming that it was due to either a strained relationship with AMC, his failure to conform to the schedule of a TV series, or most likely due to the show's budget reduction despite commercial success. Glen Mazzara, the showrunner for Season 2 and Season 3, was replaced by executive producer Scott Gimple. Mazzara had cited creative differences with the drama and departed the series in late December 2012 after season 3 had wrapped production. Gimple took over as showrunner for Season 4.Scott Gimple Tapped as New 'Walking Dead' Showrunner The Hollywood Reporter Starting in Season 9, Angela Kang became the new showrunner, while Gimple was promoted to Chief Content Officer for the TV Series franchise. In response to a question: :"says that the show will be deliberately pushed into a storyline that is nothing like the comics. Can you confirm or deny this?" :Kirkman - "BIG denial. We will never completely abandon the comic as source material on the TV show. There's already another 4 seasons of material at least, in the comics always doing new material."Reddit Q&A Episodes |-|Season 1= Season 1 |-|Season 2= Season 2 |-|Season 3= Season 3 |-|Season 4= Season 4 |-|Season 5= Season 5 |-|Season 6= Season 6 |-|Season 7= Season 7 |-|Season 8= Season 8 |-|Season 9= Season 9 |-|Season 10= Season 10 Webisodes |-|Torn Apart= Torn Apart |-|Cold Storage= Cold Storage |-|The Oath= The Oath DVD Releases Digital Distribution Episodes are available on the AMC website and application after each episode airs. Nine seasons are available on Netflix with new seasons arriving each September.http://www.whats-on-netflix.com/other/is-season-7-of-the-walking-dead-on-netflix/ Cast and Characters |-|Main Cast= This is a list of the main characters in The Walking Dead, in order of living status. |-| Supporting Cast= This is a list of the supporting cast in The Walking Dead, in order of living status. |-|Co-Stars= This is a list of co-stars in The Walking Dead, not in order. |-|Uncredited= This is a list of the notable uncredited cast in The Walking Dead, in order of first appearance. Reception The show currently scores 85 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 25 reviews, indicating Universal acclaim. In a cover article Entertainment Weekly called The Walking Dead "The Best New Show on TV".'The Walking Dead': This week's EW cover story goes behind the scenes on TV's best new show, (November 29, 2010). Nancy deWolf Smith from The Wall Street Journal said that the "pilot episode is so good that it has hooked even a zombie hater like me." She said that what made the show so good was that it feels real and looks cinematic. Heather Havrilesky of Salon.com included the show on their list of 9 new TV shows to not miss, giving it a grade of "A", with the author saying "A film-quality drama series about zombies? Somebody pinch me!" Based on 24 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the first season of The Walking Dead received an average 96% overall "Certified Fresh" approval rating; the website's consensus states, "Blood-spattered, emotionally resonant, and white-knuckle intense, The Walking Dead puts an intelligent spin on the overcrowded zombie sub genre". Based on 21 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the second season of The Walking Dead received an average 90% overall "Certified Fresh" approval rating; the website's consensus states, "The second season of The Walking Dead fleshes out the characters while maintaining the grueling tension and gore that made the show a hit." Based on 28 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the third season of The Walking Dead received an average 96% overall "Certified Fresh" approval rating; the website's consensus states, "The palpable terror and visceral thrills continue in the third season of The Walking Dead, along with a deeper sense of the people who inhabit its apocalyptic landscape." The pilot received 5.3 million viewers, making it the most-watched premiere episode of any AMC television series. The season 2 premiere and encore received a total of 11 million viewers, the rest of the season continues to break records around the world. The season 3 premiere garnered a record-breaking 10.9 million viewers, and together with its encore, the premiere was watched by 15.2 million viewers, making this the most-watched episode of The Walking Dead, to date. The season 4 premiere garnered cable record-breaking numbers, averaging 16.11 million U.S. viewers. This beats out the season three finale, "Welcome to the Tombs," which was viewed by 12.42 million, for the most viewed episode of The Walking Dead. Awards and Nominations AFI Awards Artios Awards ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards :For information on music in ''The Walking Dead, please see Music Portal.'' Astra Awards BloodGuts UK Horror Awards Bram Stoker Award Cinema Audio Society Awards Critics' Choice Television Awards Directors Guild of America Awards Dorian Awards Eddie Awards Emmy Awards Fangoria Chainsaw Awards Golden Globes Awards Golden Reel Awards Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards Hollywood Post Alliance IGN Summer Movie Awards International Cinematographers Guild Image Awards LIMA Licensing Awards National Television Awards One Show OFTA Television Awards People's Choice Awards Rondo Hatton Classic Horror Awards Satellite Awards Saturn Awards Scream Awards Screen Actors Guild Awards Society of Camera Operators Streamy Awards Teen Choice Awards Television Critics Association Awards TP de Oro TV Guide Awards TV Quick Awards Visual Effects Society Awards Webby Awards Writers Guild of America Awards Young Artist Awards Young Hollywood Awards References }} See Also |-|External Links= *Official AMC The Walking Dead site **The Walking Dead Zombie Photo Gallery, AMC. **Frank Darabont's The Walking Dead - See the Dead Rot!, AMC. *Walking Dead infographic Weapons and kill stat infographic by Virginmedia.com *Exclusive: A review of the pilot script for The Walking Dead TV series Corona Coming Attractions, Patrick Sauriol, (January 25, 2010). *The Talking Dead : A podcast dedicated to The Walking Dead (TV Series). *Hale, Andreas The Walking Dead Comic Is Coming To Life,drjays. (August 18, 2010). Trailer, shown at 2010 Comic-Con. *WalkingDead-TV.Info : Fan reference site for The Walking Dead TV Series *Walking Dead Merchandise : Licensed merchandise from the TV Series |-|Episodes= }} pl:The Walking Dead (Serial TV) es:The Walking Dead (serie de televisión) ru:Ходячие мертвецы (телесериал) fr:The Walking Dead (Série TV) da:The Walking Dead (TV Serie) Category:The Walking Dead Category:Seasons Category:TV Series Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Templates